Danny Phantom (show)
Danny Phantom is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon, produced by Billionfold Studios. It was distributed by Nelvana, a Canadian animation company, as was The Fairly OddParents. The show was about a teenager named Danny Fenton who, after an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the supernatural "Ghost Zone", becomes half-ghost and frequently saves his town and the world from ghost attacks, while attempting to keep his ghost half a secret from everyone, except his best friends Tucker Foley and Samantha (Sam) Manson. The series premiered on April 3, 2004 and ended on August 24, 2007; it ran for 3 seasons with a total of 53 episodes. It is currently being released on DVD. Nicktoons Untite! Series Nicktoons Unite! Danny is one of the main characters of the game and the franchise. He teams up with SpongeBob, Timmy and Jimmy to fight the Syndicate of Evil. The first dimension they travel to is Amity Park where they discover that Vlad Plasmius is stealing ghost energy. They first are send to the Ghost Prison, where they talk to Box Ghost to escape. When trying to leave the prison they have to battle Walker. After that they go to Amity Park where they save the citizens from the ghosts possessing them. They encounter Sam Manson and Tucker Foley who suggest to take the Graveyard to go to Vlad's castle. There they fight Vlad Plasmius, with Danny entering Jack Fenton's body and save Jack and Maddie and defeat Vlad by trapping him in the Fenton Thermos. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Danny, along with SpongeBob, are the main characters of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. They first find Tucker at Shipwreck Grove and head to Volcano Island. Later they also find Sam. When the team is complete they defeat Mawgu. Sam has the special ability to grab a battery and then done the Peeler Suit. However it quickly loses its energy. She was testing it with Maddie when she suddenly got teleported away. By finding all of the salvage items for Danny and Sam you unlock a bonus level. If you collect all of Tucker's salvage items you unlock the video gallery. Danny's special costume is his game suit from "Teacher of the Year" and Sam's special costume is her dress from "Parental Bonding". Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Danny and Sam both return as playable characters in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Thus making Danny Phantom one of the two shows to have two playable characters, the other one being SpongeBob SquarePants. Professor Calamitous is collecting ghost energy to power his Toybots so Danny helps the heroes stopping him. Danny has his own bonus level in which he must activate generators before the time runs out. Danny's special outfit is Dan Phantom from the episode "Ultimate Enemy" and Sam's special outfit is her Plant Girl form from "Urban Jungle." Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Danny returns as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom as the hero character. Instead of Vlad Plasmius being the villain, Technus is part of the Syndicate this time. Technus later turns his back on the heroes, along with the other villains, but gets defeated by the heroes. Amity Park appears as a level in the game, with Ghost Dog (Cuju) being the boss of the level. Dash Baxter, Jazz Fenton and Tucker have to be saved out of the goo. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X The Danny Phantom franchise is one of the biggest show represented in the game, the others being Avatar: The Last Airbender and My Life as a Teenage Robot. You can play as Danny, Technus, Skulker and Ember McLain. Danny's special costume is once again his game suit from "Teacher of the Year." While his Halloween Costume is him as Dark Danny, although he still is his own age. Ember's special costume is her dressed in the clothes of Sam Manson. Her Halloween Costume is her dressed as a pirate from the episode "Pirate Radio". Technus appears in his first appearance from the show. His special costume is based on his appearance in Globs of Doom. Pariah Dark appears as the final boss of the game, and also has caused that that all the universes are wrecked. Fright Knight appears as a 'mid-boss' who is fought before facing Pariah Dark. However he only appears after 31 October or if all the Halloween Costumes have been unlocked, making him an unlockable boss. Vlad Plasmius appeared in the "Days of the Future Past" art, where he was confirmed to be slain. He was considered to appear but cut duo the amount of ghosts already being in the game, and the other ghosts differed more from each other in their movset than Vlad would do. Desiree was also considered but cut duo her wish-granting powers which would create a huge plot hole. Super Brawl Danny has appeared in all the Super Brawl games till Super Brawl 3. He is the only character representing his show in the game. Sam and Tucker do appear in the background of the Amity Park stage. Nicktoons Racing Series Danny has appeared in both Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing and Nicktoons Nitro as a playable racer. Vlad Plasmius also appeared as a playable racer in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. In Nicktoons Nitro Danny drives the Fenton RV from the show. Nicktoons MLB Danny appears as the only playable character from his show in Nicktoons MLB. Various other characters appear in the loading screen of the game. There is also a stage called the Ghost Zone Stadium which resembles Clockwork's home. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Danny appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. There is also a level set in the dimension of Danny Phantom. The boss of this level is a robotic version of Jack Fenton. People who can be photographed from the Danny Phantom dimension are; Other Games Danny Phantom also has appeared in Nicktoons Basketball, Nickelodeon Party Blast and Nicktoons: Movin'. Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Jingle Brawl Category:Super Brawl 1 Category:Super Brawl Summer